


Day 2: Cold Weather

by Dimirti



Series: 31 Days of McHanzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Hanzo certainly wouldn't call winter his favorite season. He supposed that went to spring, carrying with it the memories of cherry blossoms falling on better times. He did, however, find something peaceful in the quiet snowfall.





	Day 2: Cold Weather

Hanzo certainly wouldn't call winter his favorite season. He supposed that went to spring, carrying with it the memories of cherry blossoms falling on better times. He did, however, find something peaceful in the quiet snowfall.

The safehouse cabin was tucked snugly within the trees of a forest, leaving glimpses of green and bark protruding from an otherwise pristine blanket of white. He stood on the lawn, face upturned as snowflakes danced around him, melting on warm skin. He closed his eyes, taking in the quiet, the barely present sound of snow falling.

There was something peaceful in it all. He hadn't planned on their time hiding away being extended, but in this moment, he was glad for it. Even the crunching of heavy footsteps approaching him wasn't quite enough to pull him from his reverie. That honor belonged to the warm arms wrapping a soft blanket around his shoulders. He smiled, though the shiver that coursed through him reminded him he'd been out there for some time.

"Hello, Jesse..."

McCree laughed, tightening his arms around Hanzo's shoulders. "I was getting worried about you. Been a bit since you came out here for the wood."

Hanzo sighed, placing his hands over McCree's arms, offering a reassuring squeeze. "I apologize. It was so peaceful out here. I could not help myself."

McCree pulled on him gently, coaxing him toward the house. "Well, as much as I'd love to watch you be at peace with the outdoors, it's a bit too cold for that yet, so come back in. Got the fire going good."

Hanzo allowed himself to be pulled for a bit, laughing before turning to walk side by side with McCree.

Once inside, he shook the snow from his hair, pulling it free from the ribbon to allow it to dry. He kicked his feet against the mat, dislodging the snow from edges and joints in the prosthetics. He could trust that they wouldn't rust, but cold did them no service. He rolled his ankles to test them before looking up to notice McCree patting the place on the couch next to him. He couldn't help the smile that formed, gladly taking his seat next to McCree. 

He took a moment to detach the prosthetics, only after a moment of hesitation. He wasn't fond of keeping them off, but one couldn't deny the many ruined moments of a cold metal limb contacting skin.

He pulled himself fully onto the couch just as McCree tossed what Hanzo had thought was a blanket over him. He gripped it to pull it closer when the familiar scent of cigarillos and whiskey hit him and he noticed that it was McCree's serape. He had a fond smile as he pulled it close to take in the comforting scent, leaning back against McCree.

"You have a way to make any situation romantic."

McCree smiled, handing him a warm mug of hot chocolate as he settled more comfortably around Hanzo. "It's easy when I love you so much."

Hanzo closed his eyes, taking a long, warming drink before leaning his head back. He reached up, running course fingers along McCree's jaw, sliding back behind his neck before pulling him down for a tender but meaningful kiss.

McCree pulled back just enough for breath, and Hanzo smiled against his lips.

"I love you, too, Jesse."


End file.
